The Devil and the Angel
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: Harry-Half/Devil, Rose-Half\Angel: Twins. Harry stopped the killing curse, Sirius and Remus took him after to save him. Lily said he was killed. Albus gave Rose the credit. 16&half years later Harry returns, a demon killing Mercenary. Devil May Cry Xover.


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Devil May Cry… nor do I make any money from this fic. This story contains violence and may contain scenes of a sexual nature._

_**Authors Note: **this is the prologue, then chapter 1 straight after, in this chapter. I hope you enjoy. I really enjoyed writing the battle._

_**The Devil and the Angel **__by Lord of the Phoenix_

_**Prologue**_

It was a dark and stormy night, overhead the rain thundered down with the force of a thousand buckets of ice-cold water hitting all at once.

The clouds cloaked over, darkest black: absorbing any light that wanders too close, crashes of thunder roared furry within the heavens, streaks of pure blue, red and pure blinding white lighting smashed intricately throughout the air; like the sky was near on flames.

The wind blew hard, nearing hurricane force: Trees swaying in danger of being-uprooted. Any creature within this storm would fear heaven was crying in furious pain, and hell was screaming its mighty anger, which in all honesty is not too far from the truth.

For tonight is the night heaven, hell, and earth will remember for an eternity, for in a house under the freezing storm in Wales, a small village called Godric's Hollow, two infants are born, a boy and girl: Twins. Lily Potter lay in bed tiredly propped up on her pillows, the covers pulled tightly up over her chest.

The young woman's exhausted emerald green eyes looked over the two bundled children in her arms; the children she gave agonising birth to just ten minuets ago. Her long sweaty red hair splayed over her shoulders and forehead messily. Her eyes still held shock and wonder at the two tiny children bundled in her grasp sleeping soundly: One in each arm.

Lily's lips formed a small smile as she witnessed her little boy holding his twin sisters hand gently in his own across her chest as they snoozed peacefully.

It was all a wonder, the boy with a small tuft of messy black hair was not born as such: When he was born, it scared her almost as much as her husband and the midwife delivering her children.

Her son was born with pure white horns, lightly tinted platinum on each side of his head flat-ish and pointed up, ending just above her head, his eyes an orange-red: Demonic. However, that not being enough, he had wings of black and red markings, like a bats or dragons, or maybe a combination of both, then there was the tail, same colour and markings as his wings, though it seemed sectioned somehow with a rounded point on its tip. His nails were longer and sharper than what would be normal, and he was born with a full mouth of teeth, his canines sharp and fanged, and his tuft of hair with blood red throughout the routs.

However, what one would think of a demonic child did not hold true for Lily's little boy, his orange-red eyes were soft and innocent, and when Lily took him from the frightened and nervous midwife he smiled lovingly at her: His mother. She could not help but smile back, returning his love. Then it happened as she held her baby, a silvery-platinum energy erupted around him while he giggled, then it stopped, his wings and tail disappeared, he looked like an average black haired, green-eyed baby boy, she just smiled dazzlingly at him: Her son.

Indeed that was all strange on this thunder blazon night.

However, the oddities only consumed her family with the birth of her daughter. If you think a demonic baby boy is a bad sign, her daughter must have evened things out: Born with teeth like her brother, except they were normal, in fact, better than normal, almost perfect, her eyes an angelic golden-yellow. On her back pure white feathered wings, shinning aglow within the candle lit bedroom, the beautiful baby girl had a fair head of pure white beautiful, hair.

The midwife handed Lily her daughter, this time with no fear, but an expression of awe and wonderment.

The smiling little girl in her arms giggled and smiled brightly at her as a piercing white light swirled around her tiny body and her wings faded away with the light, her hair now deep red and her eyes a deep happy blue, just like Lily remembered her fathers. She held her two special children protectively, and with all the love, she could muster in her tired state.

She had just given birth to two wondrous and mysterious children, her little Devil and little Angel.

She just preyed they will both stay safe in such dark times. In addition to worrying over Voldemort, harming her babies her thoughts drifted too: Albus Dumbledore. She just knew the old man was going to make something big out of this, and it made her fear for her son more than her daughter.

Lily had already lost faith in him when the old man let Severus Snape, known Death Eater join the Order of the Phoenix as a supposed spy without giving a reason how he can trust the murderer. She doubted Dumbledore even had an acceptable reason otherwise, he would have told everyone.

Lily already had her suspicions that whatever so-called reason Snape gave it has something to do with her family. She like everyone else had heard rumours of some kind of prophesy, which supposedly states someone able to defeat Voldemort. She guessed if there is that kind of prophesy it has to be one of her children, but which one? She knew Dumbledore if he finds out what they are, he would believe relentlessly that it is her daughter, but she could see differently: Angel's do not fight; they do not kill, however: A Devil, she could see her little boy will protect his sister; he will be strong.

"W-what are you going to name them?" the midwife suddenly asked timidly, breaking her from her contemplative and worried thoughts.

Lily looked at her babies and beamed with love. "Rose Lite Potter," she answered nodding towards her baby girl. "And Harry Darc Potter," she continued nodding towards her baby boy, a slight amusement at the second name she gave them both.

The midwife just nodded still unable to comprehend the magnitude of what happed here today; she winced slightly as thunder roared overhead, making her jump.

Over the next year and a half, Lily, James and their two children remained in hiding together in their home of Godric's Hollow. However, Lily was annoyed with James, since her husband refused to ever hold or play with Harry. James will shower Rose with all of the attention but just ignores Harry's existence.

To make matters worse, the first thing James did after the babies were born, against her demands, James told Dumbledore about the babies appearances when they were born, she wondered whether James has his own mind or just liked suckling the old coots asshole too much like nearly every other member of the Order.

Just as Lily predicted the old man said Rose was destined to bring the end to Voldemort and even suggested Harry would become a big problem in the future.

He said Harry is an evil creature… he called her son a thing. She hated the old man ever since that day, she was just glad Sirius is around to give Harry the attention he needs from a male.

Though Dumbledore keeps trying to make her get rid of her son, he even said he should be killed; she shivered at the thought, and feared, cried and prayed for his safety.

Something else bothered Lily to no end, the fact James did his utmost to keep her son away from his sister, even though her children loved to play together; she had even considered running away with her children but did not want to risk their safety in doing so.

Sirius had also expressed his concerns for young Harry along with his werewolf friend Remus, they had overheard Dumbledore and James plotting to get rid of the young boy: To murder him.

Lily could not let that happen, she just could not, and they plotted to take Harry away, to protect him, while Lily stays to keep Rose safe from the idiot old man, she feared he would seek to control the little girl's life and James would let him. She discided to tell Rose the truth before she goes to Hogwarts, for her own protection, so the baby will know one day in the future she will see her brother again.

That was just before Voldemort attacked, Peter Pettigrew betrayed them. She saw it all, her son transformed while she was hurt on the floor of her babies room, a dark red energy engulfed the killing curse before shattering Voldemort's body, and finally ending him.

That was when Remus and Sirius turned up; they said James was alive but still unconscious downstairs.

Her babies were snuggled up together, Harry comforting his sister. That was when she did the hardest thing she ever had too, she saw this as a chance for Harry to live free. She pulled Harry from his sister, gave him to Sirius, and told them to hide, to protect her son. They left with just a quiet understanding nod, knowing they had to leave quickly, before someone else turned up. Lily held her daughter as she started crying: already missing her big brother.

Lily, a few minuets after they left heard someone rushing up the stairs, broke down in fake hysterics about Harry: it was James.

Hugging her daughter, telling the truth partially, saying Harry destroyed Voldemort but was destroyed in the process. To her disgust, James grinned and said, 'its all for the best.' She despised the arrogant bastard for that. However, soon Dumbledore arrived, blatantly lying and calling Rose their saviour: The Girl-Who-Lived.

Guess what Rose's first true sentence was? "Where is my brother?" Unsurprising really, considering her first word was, "brother…" it broke her heart.

Nevertheless, Lily had no words to answer that question yet, but knew that in the future, they will be reunited… and her Devil and Angel will be together again, as they were meant to be…

_**The Devil and the Angel **__by Lord of the Phoenix_

_**Chapter 1 The Devil's Sword **_

"What the fuck!?"

A six foot tall eighteen year old man with messy raven-black hair and vivid emerald green eyes jumped up and back several metres barely avoiding a huge teen foot long red pincer claw; his large, long black coat, undone swaying in the wind, and his thick dragon leather boots crashed down into the sand.

The claw crashed into the beach, where he was moments before, spraying a cloud of sand up, obscuring the young mans vision. His black combat trouser laden legs crouched, reading for attack. In his right hand a large sword with dragon wings hilt, the long handle bound with blood red leather, the large blade pitch black with blood red edges, on the end of the handle on a platinum chain, handing loosely a small bronze devil figure.

His blade shone a slight diamond plumb sheen, flowing with a few sparks of dark plumb lightning.

The young man briefly rubbed his sore, strong muscular chest through his baggy black tee shirt with his black skintight leather gloved left hand. His right gloved hand gripping tighter on his sword waiting patiently for his adversary to reveal itself or the cloud of sand to clear, which ever came first, the sound of leather tightening on leather, crunched softy. His eyes narrowed dangerously, darkening, he gritted his teeth letting a small growl escape his lips.

Then it happened, the creature burst through the plough of falling white sand, the heat of the sun blazing ahead. He saw into its six glaring white with black pupil-ed eyes, charging at seventy feet tall, on eight fierce, massive pointed legs. Its immense body like two plates upside down on top of each other: Two ten foot long, fat pincer-claws, snapping angrily. Its mouth in its base, with two inward pointing prongs either side of its fanged gash of a mouth pointing towards its centre. Its colour a deep orange and red with some black shading around its sharp looking edges, its fierce eyes bored into his above its mouth, like antenna, as it clubbed down with its ferocious left claw, almost as hard as diamond.

The young man raised his sword, taking tight hold in both hands as the creature roared out in undiluted furry, smashing its claw into the sword with the force of unimagined strength that shattered the sand below the young man, blasting it in all directions around, as if a meteor struck.

However, with masses of effort the young man held his own even as the roaring giant amongst creatures continued to push its claw down on the sword with even more roaring rage and hate.

The young man growled in annoyance as the huge creature pushed him deeper, sinking into the sand. "Bastard Crab," he muttered angrily, his eyes flashing orange-red briefly, his muscles flexing in the effort to hold the thing off from crushing him. He then smirked darkly. "Let's see how you like this!" he yelled enraged. "Open the heavens - blazing lightning!" he roared, a huge wave dark purple electrical power rolled from the raven-haired young mans body, blasting up and out of his sword, rolling ferociously, engulfing the creature.

The giant best screamed in pure agony. Lifting its claw away it staggered backwards away from its dangerous opponent as he swiped his sword, slashing at the claw of the screaming best, nicking the tip causing a hiss from the monstrous crab as it moved back roaring and screaming in fury and pain as the last of the lightning disbursed rolling and splashing off it.

The monster then went quiet, its six large beady eyes glaring power and hate at the young man. He then dodged, jumping and flipping to the side as the creatures' mouth opened wide and waves of ice-cold energy shot out hitting the beach freezing over the sand where he stood moments before.

The young man glared as he landed on the sand, he was not aware it could do that and wondered what else the blasted fiend could do, and hopeful that was all.

The young man just swings his sword round placing it on his back and a small wave of blue sparks roll over it for a second before he let go and the sword stayed put. He then jumped up dodging another beam of ice, then seemingly jumped higher, launching off the air, even higher than the monster, flipping to his left, as the monster froze the sand beneath him. He flipped his coat back revealing two large and powerful silver revolvers in black holsters strapped to his thighs.

He drew the handguns one in each gloves hand while in slow fall, aiming and pulling the triggers. The explosive rounds exploded from his new weapons, smashing down into the beasts head, spilling deep green blood as it cried out in agony, each blast slowing his decent slightly. He fired repeatedly, more bullets than any normal handgun could fire, but with magic, they will never run low or jam.

The young man hit the frozen sand below cracking it with the impact of his boots but did not stagger, or relent with his shots; the creature continued screaming in pain and rage, staggering backwards towards the ocean from where it came. He growled in annoyance, he could not let the monster get away now; he re-aimed his guns away from its head, firing at its front legs but its armour was too thick for the handguns to do more than spill minimal blood.

He then saw his chance as the creature cried out in pain, he let up his gunfire, re-holstering his weapons at speed as he charged for the monster, reaching up over his right shoulder with his right gloved hand; he pulled his sword forward with a few electrical sparks, arching it over his shoulder.

He reached the beast smashing his blade through the crying monsters front right leg, tearing it off in thick black-green blood. The giant crab screamed in holy agony as it collapsed, the young man jumped back from under its hulk. However, as it crashed to the white sand beach it flailed out its right claw, smashing the young man a few metres out of reach to the sand as well, both landing in large plooms of sand.

The young man rolling heavily a little further before coming to a halt, his breathing ragged, and his head aching.

The green-eyed young man groaned in pain as he pulled himself to his hands and knees breathing heavily, his sword held loosely in his right hand across the sand. "W-what I wouldn't give for a rocket launcher right now-." He breathed out tiredly as he looked out at his screaming prey, or maybe he is the prey; he could not think clearly right now.

He could feel blood trickling down from the new wound above his left eye, not that it mattered the wound will be fully healed within the hour.

The young man sighed tiredly as he pulled himself to his feet, swinging his sword up in a small light arch and resting it on his right shoulder, resting it: He stood.

Looking out over his creaming injured now seven-legged enemy he frowned. It had not moved it just screamed, therefore the young man grinned tiredly and charged, jumped forward, pulling his blade round, arching it down, holding it now in both hands. He landed his sword stabbing into the monsters head; to the hilt, black-green blood splattering out, spraying all over, and with one last squeal of pain, panic and fear the creature went silent, slumping over in defeat, with a small poof of sand below its huge body: Dead.

He sighed in tired relief as he pulled his powerful green blood soaked sword from the dead creature, waving his free left hand the blood seemed to just siphon away, from the blade and his clothes as if being vacuumed into nothing.

He sighed wearily as he stood atop his victory; he stretched his aching muscles then placed his sword back onto his back, with a sigh as his breathing slowed and steadied, he wiped the sweat from his forehead: Exhausted.

"Yo, you did good kid," called a voice amusedly from below.

The young man looked down glaring at his shaggy long black-haired, blue-eyed Uncle Sirius Black. "Next time we come across a giant crab demon I'll let you kill it," he retorted with a small smirk.

Sirius chuckled shaking his head and waving his hands in defence. "Whoa, Darc, I'm not the half-Devil here."

Darc sighed with a roll of his emerald green eyes, shaking his head clear he hoped down from his slain demon; landing lightly next to his uncle, ignoring his gory conquest. "Hey, where's Uncle Moony got too?" he asked looking around the mostly peaceful, beautiful beach for his werewolf uncle.

"Just off to get us our portkey," he replied with a shrug. "He'll be back in a minuet."

The raven-haired young man groaned rolling his eyes. "Why can't we just make our own or teleport?" he demanded reasonable with a dark glare.

Sirius laughed shaking his head in amusement, not affected by Darc's grumpy attitude; the kid always has one after fighting the more troublesome monsters of this world. "Not everyone can apparate anywhere on the planet they want like you can," he argued reasonably. "And we can't keep using illegal portkey's, we got caught by those US aurors last time, remember, and the British aurors aren't as nice as the Americans, especially with Voldemort on the loose."

Darc groaned clenching his right fist; he punched thin air. "If I come across that bastard dark cunt I'm going to fucking rip him limb from limb," he growled hatefully, his eyes momentarily flashing orange-red with his rage. "So what kind of demon are we tracking, if it's another crab, enjoy."

Sirius laughed a little nervously, he could not tell most of the time when the young Demon Slayer was joking or not. "No, I don't think it's that big or stupid, but we couldn't get the identity of the creature."

"I see," he replied nonchalant. "We might get lucky and it could just be vampires," he suggested hopefully before he continued, sounding a little nervous now. "Well, um… w-what about Rose, can I s-see her?" he asked hopefully.

Sirius smiled in understanding with a short nod. "Yes, we won't keep you from her, if you want to see her, that's your choice."

Darc then grinned brightly, something unusual for him after such a battle. "Awesome… can I kill Dumbledore while we're visiting?" he added hopefully, he would love nothing more than to kill the man who had for so long stood before him and his angelic twin.

Sirius laughed along with the greying brown haired man who just appeared next to them with a soft pop. "I don't think killing Dumbledore will make you feel too much better," said Remus with a huge grin.

Darc laughed darkly rolling his eyes. "Yeah but it will still give me some gratification."

"Then get laid if you want gratification," suggested Sirius with a smirk, while he and Remus chuckled.

Darc's tanned cheeks tinted red slightly as his eyes darkened with a glare. "Whatever… lets just get out of here."

The two men nodded amusedly, Remus holding out a small cup, Sirius and dark placed a finger each on it. "Three… two… one… activate!" said Remus, and they disappeared in a swish of light disturbing the sandy beach. Unbeknownst to the young devil and his two uncles they had been watched by a shadowy human-like creature floating above, its form unrecognisable in the glare of the scorching bright sun.

The creature chuckled to itself. "Darc, ha? Could you truly be the one?" it whispered coldly to the light breeze of the swirling ocean before swishing out of existence in a clouded swirl of shadows.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A\N: I know, another story, but I could not help myself, the idea just grabbed my mind and would not leave me alone. I hope enjoyed it, ;) **_


End file.
